Blitzkrieg Boys On Film
by Little.A.Granger
Summary: <html><head></head>(After a mess up - I have re-wrote and published this creation.) Since the Bladebreakers posed for a sexy calender to raise money for charity a few months back. It seems this trend has spread within the industry. A photographer has appeared at the Blitzkrieg Boys shared home in Russia. Fawn is already turning their world upside down by bribing the boys to pose for a calender.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Blitzkrieg Boys On Film;  
>OCX?<br>Chapter One. **

_I fucking hate my manager for putting me through this and I fucking hate the blonde photographer who is standing in the room behind this door, setting up the photo studio in Bryan's room. Oh yea, if you hadn't realised at this point, Bryan is now sharing my bed with me, because the bitch has just walked in and helped herself. Trust those Bladebreakers to start up a market for this! Urghhh. _

The non-stop thoughts in the red head's mind came flooding in. It was never easy to be told what to wear, but to know it was being photographed and stained onto that memory card forever – it made the Blitzkrieg Boy's team captain cringe.

"You ready?!" The British girl called out as she knocked on the door cheekily, "I suggest you come out before I unleash Bryan in there with you. I'm sure he wouldn't mind lending you a hand to get changed."

"Oh, you're loving this aren't you, Fawn!"

"No? This is strictly professional, Mr Valkov."

_What a fucking liar!_ – Tala bit down on his dry lower lip and opened the door to reveal himself. His ice blue eyes squinted for a moment after the light of the room blinded him for a mini-second.

A gasp of shock filled the air when the photographer's chestnut brown eyes gazed up and down the broad beyblader dressed as a policemen. Oh, he was such an eye-candy to goggle at!

The few top buttons of his blue shirt were undone to reveal his toned and tensed figure. Then the cuffs dangled teasingly down by his uniform black trousers. He looked like the type of officer who you'd happily allow to strip search you up against his police vehicle – despite the fact that it would be against the law.

**xXx**

Pulling over car over in a sulky manner, a blonde turned off her car's engine and wound down the window to greet the police officer who had just pulled her over.

"Hello officer. It seems I'm not used to the Russian speed limits around here, huh?" The female driver allowed a false smile to appear over her glossed lips.

The sound of the officer getting out his police car and closing the door was all happening so fast. Within milliseconds, the male's footsteps approached the girls Beatle Volkswagen and stopped.

The red haired male removed his sunglasses and sat them on top of his head comfortably, revealing the most glowing ice blue eyes and hungry looking lips.

"Hello there. Do you have any idea why I stopped you?" The Russian male asked and pulled out his notebook from the side of his belt, along with a pen.

Stretching out her arm to switch her radio off, the stunned guilty female then leaned to the edge of the window to look the broad male up and down an interested fashion. Uncontrollably, Fawn felt her curiosity get the better of her when she acknowledged the police officer's top three shirt buttons were undone. If only she got the opportunity to peek down – she shivered with delight to imagine what she'd see.

_I'm so glad he stopped me now_ – Fawn thought to herself and nodded a no at the police officer.

"You were doing well lover 60 back there, young lady," A faint smirk appeared over Tala's lips, loving the view of the red blush appearing on the young woman's toned face, "Care to explain why?"

Struggling to speak because of the lack of air in her lungs, Fawn could only sit there and watch as the officer then opened the car door and nodded his head – hinting for her to get out the car and step onto the side of the motorway.

"Oh God." She mumbled to herself before doing as she was told, stepping out the car like a criminal.

Enjoying the cooling fresh air brush against his warm skin, the broad and dominating officer placed his hands onto the hour-glass figured girls back and arched her over car vehicle. Her hands were touching the warm roof and her head was focused straight on the view before her. An empty road. **-.- **

"Whaaa…Urgh." The blonde gave up trying to speak at this point - it was clear nothing was going to come out from her voice box.

The Russian summer sun blazed down on the pair and it didn't make the scenario anymore uncomfortable than it already was. Especially when the red haired Russian stepped closer to the young women and placed his hands onto her hips – it made her knees go weak like jelly!

"I'm going to perform a search on you. I believe you may be under the influence of drugs, due to your response."

"Drugs? This is stupid!" Fawn gasped and her chestnut brown eyes glanced over her shoulder to look at the sexy policemen. She enjoyed the sensation of his firm hands going in and out her jean short pockets and trailing down her hour-glass figure. It was so erotic and arousing. If only this was within a bedroom, she'd shown him how to really touch a woman.

"Officer, I haven't got the balls to do drugs and I don't like alcohol."

"So you can speak then." Tala then slid his hands back up her figure and trailed them down her bare arms, to then latch onto the girls wrist and turn her around to face him. His ice blue eyes then gazed within hers innocently.

"What's your name? And telephone number?"

"Is that why you pulled me over?!"

"What if it was?" He winked, "You still need to answer my question by law young lady."

**xXx**

"Well, this may sound like a stupid question. But how do I look?" Tala asked and rubbed his eyes with his index finger and thumb. _This is going to be a long day… _

"And be honest." He added.

Nodding her head to try and wake up out the fantasy roleplaying in her head, Fawn just overlapped her hands together behind her black baggy shirt and adjusted her stance in the plain black dolly shoes.

"You look sexy, Tala. Trust me." She winked confidently and stuck up her thumb heroically.

Tala rolled his eyes and did his best to unwind his tensed up muscles. The nerves were getting the best of him right now.

"Strangely enough, I believe you." The young Wolborg leader then stepped out in front of the camera impatiently and dug his hands deep within his trouser pockets of his outfit.

"Why wouldn't you believe me, Tala?" The girl wearing tight white 3/4 leggings asked and walked over to the camera to adjust it.

"Do I look like I'd trust anyone, who just walks in to my home like a Primadonna and demands I pose for some crap calendar? I don't know about you, but I sure don't."

_He's really getting it all off his chest now_ – The photographer let the ramble go through one ear and out the other, being a little too masculine than she should be.

"Fine Tala - I get your point. So let's learn to trust each other. What do you think about that?" She interrupted half way during his whinging and aimed the camera at him to brace herself for whatever pose he was about to strike.

"Don't expect it to happen overnight, Fawn," Tala huffed and then looked into the camera coldly, "How do you expect me to pose for this then?"

Fawn then peeked past her camera, unable to bear the uninterested expression on his pale and unemotional face. _This has to change!_ – so the young ex-beyblader cracked a warm smile and thought of a fun idea that will soon brighten up the tension in the atmosphere.

"If you pose good for me Tala. I promise I will get Bryan to wear a G-string."

Tala nodded, though somewhat sceptically.

"You clearly don't know the guy like I do. Bryan would wear one out of pure entertainment anyways. He's unpredictable," He removed his hands out his pockets and cracked a faint smirk. "But still, I guess that would be funny still."

"Done. Now blow a kiss at the camera." Fawn announced and stepped back to the camera, preparing to take a picture.

**xXx**

**A/N:** Oh yes! I am back with my original piece! I'm sorry! But it had to be re-done after the disaster that's happened. I originally offered to adopt it out to a friend of mine – But after she carelessly left the site with another ex-friend; ShortBusHero deleted the story without telling me and I found that bang out of order (especially when they spread some rubbish about me and my friends too). I couldn't just let the story go to waste. I had fans and friends who loved this story! So I've re-done it with a twist and its staying with me.

Thank you to my girls MarchellV and xXxCometxXx. Marchell for the support. xXxCometxXx for proof reading my work :).  
>Love you both lots like a sister.<p>

Anyways – I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Little Ann is back and will keep this story going. Thanks for your time and I hope you all understand the situation. **R&R** – Lots of Love **XOAnn13OX**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blitzkrieg Boys On Film;  
>Chapter Two.<strong>

Taking the outfit off in relief, the red haired boy then stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, his pale skin was wrenching against his toned muscles and his heart was throbbing in his chest. He was experiencing an adrenaline rush, but why?!

Was it the fact that he had now just lowered himself to be an object to women? Or was it the fact Tala just dressed up as a cop and made a stranger blush?

The Blitzkrieg leader never really had much contact with the opposite sex and now he was starting to feel the consequence of it. He was starting to understand how strange they could be, especially when he registered the sound of Bryan and her speaking in the front room of the abandoned property.

_"What's in it for me?"_

_"What's not in it for you? Look, if you pose in that, I'll drink Russian Vodka with you all night. Doesn't that sound fun?"_

_"Do it Bryan." Spencer contributed sounding amused._

She really was wrapping men around her finger in a sly manner and it was mind blowing to know how easily Fawn was doing it. But no matter what, the girl never seemed to objectify herself or lower her standards.

_Hmmm, this needs to be done_ – Tala thought to himself and grinned cheekily as he changed back into his everyday clothing. Eventually he made his appearance back into the front room and walked over to the kitchen space to earwig curiously.

Bryan was sat on the sofa with an Xbox controller in his hand and Fawn was blocking his view to the television to make sure she got his attention. Meanwhile, Spencer was updating his beyblade at the table.

"Hm. As much as that sounds fun Fawn. I can tell just by looking at you, that you're a light weight. You Brits even have a legal limit on your alcohol I heard."

Fawn's chestnut brown eyes narrowed. "Maybe we do, but that's only because we have common sense." She sighed heavily and stepped forward to him.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?" Bryan demanded – unsure if he was supposed to take that as an insult or not.

Spencer then laughed faintly and rolled his eyes. "Bryan, I think it would suit you being a flirtatious barmen or waiter." He spoke honestly, just wanting to join in the mocking because it was funny.

The silver haired beyblader gave up with wanting to play his console and paused the game before placing the controller on the sofa beside him. "A waiter? Fawn never said anything about a waiter." Bryan corrected and rolled his eyes.

"A waiter?" The blonde paused and felt her heart skip a beat. "That's genius! Every girl loves a sexy smelling waiter! Ask my friends!"

Bryan then perked up. "You have friends? Are they sexually imaginative like you are?" He asked, trying to be serious.

**xXx**

Sitting at the table with a menu in her hands, a blonde who wasn't the best reader in the world sat quietly amongst herself. It had been a stressful; trying to get Tala to model is like getting blood out of a stone. But now she had five minutes peace to observe the foreign country she was in, the British girl was learning to enjoy herself.

The luxurious scenery was so relaxed with a low dark red and the lighting was just right. It brought on such a satisfaction that could be created without even stepping into the bedroom with a loved one.

"You ready to order now miss?" A voice spoke from above her. It sounded so smooth.

A strong seductive scent thrived up the clients nose and her skin flared up with goose bumps. This guy clearly had a sexy taste in perfumes – Fawn thought to herself and lowered the menu to meet this gentlemen.

He wore a pearl white shirt and dark trousers to outline the broad figure he had worked hard on. Those piercing eyes belonged to a daring man who knew how to have a good time when he went out with his closest friends. Even the little twinkle revealed the alluring flirtation in his personality.

"Yes, I am." Fawn struggled to speak and cracked a bright smile. "I'm starved."

The confident waiter then raised an eyebrow and watched the young women lower the menu on to the table. "Well, I am going to recommend the chefs special then." Bryan winked and placed down his notepad and pen.

"Really? What is it? I've never really eaten anything Russian before."

"Have you not?" Bryan then shifted his hands to the lower region of his trousers and unzipped the fly.

"Holy crap!" Fawn gasped with a blush growing over her pale cheeks. The colour of her face probably matched her lipstick.

**xXx**

"Fawn! I'm not asking you again!"

Nodding her head to wake up from that teasing daydream; the photographer pulled an insecure smile as she turned her view over to Tala to see he was offering her some of his lunch. "Sorry, I was overthinking things and yes please." She gasped feeling a little embarrassed now.

"Ah, I heard that's a typical women thing to do." Spencer stated and stood up from the table confidently. The broad blond Russian had finally finishing updating his beyblade and his finger started dripping with blood. "Looks like the rim has stabbed me again. Urgh."

_No wonder it took him so long, the size of his hands would suffocate my entire face and the beyblade parts are teeny _– the girl thought dying to laugh.

"Again?" Tala rolled his ice blue eyes. "Get waiter boy to dress it. I'm cooking."

"Waiter boy?" Bryan repeated and then turned around on the sofa to face his captain. "And what did you dress up as then? The boy scout?"

Fawn then burst out laughing hysterically and Tala twitched with annoyance.

"Don't tell him Fawn." The leader snapped. "It will only add more fuel to the fire."

"Oh how responsible of you Tala. Keeping the fire under control with discipline." The British girl was deliberately making the odds against him inevitable – surely by that hint everyone would guess what he was by now. But sadly, Bryan didn't click on so quickly.

"Shut up women or you can cook your own meal."

"Were you a fireman?" Bryan blinked. "I thought in the previous calendar, the photographer had Rei as the fireman?"

"He wasn't a fireman Bryan. He was something sexier." Fawn winked and walked over to the red haired Russian to peek at what he was cooking. Suddenly her face dropped and the air in her lungs just vanished. "What is that?"

_It looked like road kill!_

"It's a Russian soup." Tala then slowly peeked his eyes over to the smartly dressed girl to absorb her reaction. "Why?"

"It looks like you just threw everything in the fridge in there."

"He usually does." Bryan interrupted and burst out laughing devilishly. "That is Tala's cooking."

**xXx**

**A/N**: This chapter is dedicated to my best friends who reviewed and have stood by me through the difficult time that happened. Isn't it funny that no matter how many people come and go at their own selfish choices, you guys always stick around and our friendship bond just grows stronger.

Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter because the next will be so much more saucy ;) Oooh yes, Mr Valkov – We aren't done with you hehe. **Lots of love XOAnn13OX AKA Little. .  
><strong>

**P.S! - And** if people would like to communicate with me – I have enabled private messaging on Fanfiction so contact me on here. I am refusing to speak to anyone from here on other social media websites because of past events to do with members.


	3. Chapter 3

**Blitzkrieg Boys On Film!  
>Chapter Three.<strong>

"Will you stop pissing about!" The frustrated Russian leader snapped and pointed his finger in his teammates face. "You are going to scare the poor girl!"

Posing with his arms up in the air and his eyes closed – The silver haired Russian had a cheeky expression written all over his pale face.

"Oh shut up you weasel. She'll love it!" He snapped and laughed at his appearance in the bedroom mirror. "I feel like I should have been in Lady Gaga's Alejandro music video."

A twitch left Tala's muscular figure. "You know what? I'm tempted to box you up and send you to her. Now take it off before Fawn see's you!" He demanded, ready to take the items off him himself.

Walking in the bedroom with her towel around her bare figure; the blonde's chestnut brown eyes widened and her toned figure went numb with shock. She didn't dare speak a syllabol, she was too shocked too.

_Now I finally get what Tala was talking about. Bryan's crazy_! – The British girl acknowledged and froze on the spot.

"I always thought these cone bra's were old fashioned to wear." The unpredictable beyblader spoke as he circled his hands around the tip of the black lacy bra. "I'd love to see her wearing it. Phoah."

"You are a disgrace." Tala huffed and turned around to walk out the room to go die somewhere with embarrassment.

But just as the leader went to walk through the door, he witnessed another sight that made his emotions just want to jump out the nearest window. A blonde standing there naked, with just a towel around her figure and her hair was wet.

"I suddenly don't want to live anymore." Tala gasped as his cheeks flared up a vicious devil red. "You are just as bad as him!"

Bryan then peeked past his best friends shoulder and shifted his eyebrows confidently. "Oh she's not going home." He commented in a low tone, sounding like a hungry predator.

Fawn blinked at the boys and folded her arms. "Get my bra, off your smelly body." She snapped and took a deep breath to keep her cool. The photographer didn't know wither to laugh or lose her rag, this was all just too much.

"I told you he's not normal." Tala rolled his ice blue eyes. "But yes Bryan, take the fucking bra off. And her heels!"

"What!?"

Crying of laughter in the corridor was the sound of Spencer, he'd dared the silver haired male to do the dirty deed just to piss everyone off. "Oh Bryan, life would be so boring without you." He gasped for air and leaned against the corridor wall, to not collapse onto the ground.

"Hey! Only God can judge me!" Bryan giggled and pointed his finger in his friends face. "Fawn, take some pictures of me. I want to see how I look."

Meanwhile in the front room was the sound of the front door opening and closing. A familiar blue haired figure had finally touched down in Russia and was taking time away to stay with the old acquaintances to train in the rough conditions.

But once the Bladebreaker leader registered the sound of everyone ranting and raving further up in the building – he dropped his suitcases onto the sofa and went to investigate.

"Okay, but get out my room first. I want to get dressed." Fawn answered, giving into the developing Primadonna as she walked over to her clothes that she'd left on her (Tala's) bed. "Hey, I'm tempted to put some make up on you now."

"What the fuck is going on?!"

Tala bit down on his lower lip and looked over to the rival who was standing in the door way.

"Trust you to arrive at a time that couldn't look anymore awkward." The Worlborg holder announced sarcastically. "Because of you bastards, we now have to pose for a calendar. And that's our photographer!"

"Me?" Kai dug his hands into his pockets and growled. "If I'd have known you weirdoes were auditioning for the circus then I wouldn't have come here!"

"Circus?!" Bryan gasped in horror. "You ass. Go home."

"Wow. He's cold as he looks on television." Fawn picked up her clothes and looked the intruder up and down. "Nice to meet you too."

_Oh he was gorgeous! She was so curious to smell him too! _

"Whatever." Kai snarled at her and rolled his crimson eyes coldly. "I think I'll head back out the door I came in."

"Kai don't be stupid. It's snowing so fast and heavy outside you'll probably turn into a snowman whilst waiting for something or someone to come pick you up." Tala tapped his foot. "Only a moron would go out there. Hence why Fawn is still here."

"God! You guys are utter dickheads when you wanna be." The British girl shrieked and snatched her camera off the blond Russian who was about to photograph Bryan. "I'm going into the bathroom to get changed. Pft."

And off she went. But as she walked out the bedroom, she couldn't help but notice those crimson predator eyes that followed her. You could tell he was a raw and spoilt rich boy who always got his way.

"Fawn don't be such a drama queen…" Tala bit down on bottom lip and huffed. "Women!"

Bryan then burst out laughing. "Now you know how I feel when you have a feminine tantrum." He whispered, to then deserve a sharp kick in the shin by his leader. "Urgh! Fawn's right! You're a dickhead!"

**xXx**

After wiping her towel over her face, the blonde lowered the towel to find herself staring at her reflection in the steamed up mirror. Fawn was never satisfied with her bare appearance, but like every other girl – she'd got better things to worry about.

But once she'd reached forward to wipe her towel over the steamed up mirror, a familiar figure appeared behind her unexpectedly and wrapped his toned and muscular arms around her securely.

"Uh…" A huge flare appeared over the British girl's pale cheeks. "Kai?"

The photographer didn't even hear him walk in the bathroom! _How is that even possible!? _Her brown pupils widened and her skin wrenched so tightly on her muscles.

The Russian leaned his head closer to her neck, deliberately breathing against her hungrily. "I can tell by the look on your face you're flattered." He whispered dominantly and brushed his hands down her dry and bare figure.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Fawn struggled to comment. Suddenly she felt vulnerable and her confidence lowered its barriers to her heart. "I'm not exactly like the other girl's you've dated in the past Kai. They are model material."

Grabbing hold of her hips tightly to twist the girl around to face him, his emotionless crimson eyes glanced into hers. "I'm not blind Fawn. I know what's real and what's not." The Dranzer holder leaned closer to place his dry lips onto the blonde's.

But when she pouted her lips back and closed her eyes. That's when the photographer realised this was all just a creative daydream once again.

Fawn scoffed and slapped her forehead. "I need to calm down a little." The working girl mumbled to herself; thinking out loud.

She then threw on her clothes and made her way back to her bedroom to find the boys had now made their way into the front room. It was clear that Bryan had returned back to his own clothing because her bra and heels were neatly sat on her (Tala's) bed.

A faint smile appeared over her naked peached lips. "I cannot believe this is normal." Fawn laughed and sat down to dry her hair.

**xXx**

**A/N:** That was a little daring for me, there was a time when I'd even had to step away from my laptop to regain consciousness! XD. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter everyone. Thanks for your patience's and let me know what you think. :). I'm really enjoying this story and I forgot why I let it go in the first place. Lots of Love **XOAnn13OX aka LittleAGranger**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Blitzkrieg Boys On Film  
>Chapter 4.<strong>

These creative day dreams were starting to get on her nerves, especially as it now was getting impossible to look at the boys without melting like a snow man exposed to the suns heat.

The British blonde glanced through her camera lens and snapped another shot of the broad blond Russian who was posing in an army sergeant uniform, with his shirt undone. That toned body and baby oiled chest of his was making the photographer cross her legs like a confused school girl.

"Will you be quicker with this? I am missing my beyblade training session with the team." Spencer spoke dominantly and eyed her like she was a piece of meat. "I signed up to be a beyblader, not a model."

A heavy sigh left her dry mouth. "You're just like Bryan. But he complains about having either blue balls or withdrawal from his Xbox360." Fawn replied and stood up straight at his attention like a soldier.

"Urgh, don't mention that to me right now. Tala is about to throw that computer out the window for him spending too much time on it."

Fawn perked up and her chestnut brown eyes narrowed. Despite that the girl was having withdrawal symptoms from her Xbox back at home, she didn't really want to witness this sight that was to take place in the future. It was like that game console had rights now amongst human men – it was more valuable than life itself.

"You can never spend enough time on your xbox." The classy girl winked and placed her hands onto her hour-glass hips. "Now, salute me!"

A faint smirk appeared on the pale males face. "You push your luck you do little Fawn." Spencer replied and did as he was asked whilst looking at the camera like a prize to be won.

The beyblader then paused when he registered something. "It also doesn't surprise me that he talks to you about his blue balls." Spencer laughed faintly and winked at the camera, doing a one off for the fans sake.

Fawn also laughed with him and her face went pale. "Oh that guy talks to me about everything. I don't think he has any shame you now." She flashed the camera at him again. The petite girl was enjoying this photoshoot with the Blitzkrieg boy teammate; he was so laid back yet solid.

"Well if you thinks that's bad. Then you should come out with us on a night out. You might get some pictures of him that will make you a worldwide phenomenon. Tala has one of him pole dancing with a brunette girl called Ava."

Suddenly her heart dropped into her stomach when she registered what just came out Spencer's mouth. Was he supposed to admit something like that? Or was he clearly just winding her up? Either way, this had to be investigated! It would make her rich!

The brown eyed blonde then grinned in a devilish manner. "You know what? I think I will come out with you guys on the weekend. Stuff what the boss's say, I'm not leaving until my job has been done properly." Fawn stated like a boss and crouched down to take an upper shot of him, to make him look really powerful.

* * *

><p>"She's not coming."<p>

"You really are a pussy when it comes to girls aren't you." Bryan rolled his eyes and walked over to his xbox console to pick up its controller. Oh how he'd been craving to play this Call of Duty all day! "We are going out the weekend and that's the end of it. I feel like she's one of us now."

A vicious growl left the red haired leaders dry lips. "Oh, and who suddenly made you leader?" He asked in a sharp tone, really ready to put his foot down to end all this bullshit. He had lost his patience's with the photographer interrupting their training schedule – especially as this tournament just might be their last in the industry.

"Me. Got a problem?" Bryan refused to look at his pale companion. He just focused his predator eyes upon the television screen as the Xbox began to update itself. "I wonder if Tyson is online tonight."

Spencer then watched Tala tick. "Oh boy." He gasped and sat down on the kitchen diner stool to watch the drama kick off. It looked like Tala was finally going to put all those threats into action, especially as Bryan's beyblading has got so sloppy lately.

Latching his toned hands into the television screen, the broad male ripped it off the wall and threw it across the empty warehouse front room. "You and that girl can get the fuck out this warehouse now! I've had enough. If you're going to treat this career as a joke, then you're wasting my time. And I hate time wasters." Tala grabbed a hold of his best friends t-shirt and lifted him off the sofa slowly with his strength.

Leaning around the corner of the doorway to listen to everything that was taking place, the British blonde girl felt her body lock up with nerves. Her breathing pace picked up and her heart rose to her drying throat. This really wasn't good news; the team was falling apart over nothing.

But just as she turned away to walk back to her room to pack, Fawn bumped into a familiar figure – The Hiwatari.

"What the hell! Are you out your mind!?" Bryan screeched before pushing away his leader, who then tripped over the Xbox console on the floor. "You really need to get a taste of life again because you're stuck in this fantasy of being the best."

"But that's what we were built for." Spencer sighed with a heavy heart. "And after all we've been through; I'd have thought we'd all stick together because of that purpose."

Suddenly Tala's clouded mind cleared after he processed what Spencer had just pointed out. He sat himself up and choked on the air he was breathing. That had really shaken him up and now guilt was ripping its way into his toned stomach.

A familiar lodger then walked his way into the room with a bored expression written all over his face. He had his hands dug into his baggy purple pockets and closed his eyelids when he sat at the kitchen diner stools next to Spencer. Kai wanted no part in this drama; neither did he want to express the conversation he'd just had with the photographer.

"You're right." Tala stood himself up and blinked. "We all need to stick together and learn to balance out our lives."

"So, does that mean we are going out this weekend or not?" Spencer cut to the chase again. "Because that argument was pointless."

But just as they were all about to kiss and make up, a pair of suitcases landed their way into the front room. One was being thrown in after the other, looking so full and packed. They weren't exactly masculine looking either.

"Yea, she heard everything. I should have mentioned that." Kai smirked and helped himself to a glass of orange juice. "I told her she's better off leaving."

"You only said that so you don't get dragged into this fucking calendar." The silver haired Russian stood up to his feet and snapped at the blue haired Bladebreaker leader. "We can't let her leave, she has nowhere to go!"

"Fuck." Tala gasped. "Its always one thing after another."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Oooh drama is kicking off now huh? I'm sorry for the slow update guys, I'd lost inspiration to write for a while due to my university work. But after visiting a good friend of mine, she helped kick me up the arse xD Thank you** xXxCometxXx** - You are a babe! Let me know what you thought of the chapter R&R. Lots of love **XOAnn13OX aka LittleAGranger.**


End file.
